In the modern datacenter and cloud environment, vast efforts are made to maintain Quality of Service (QoS) and eliminate system downtime. Owing to Green Computing initiatives and imperatives, in recent years many datacenters and cloud service providers are choosing to operate their facility at higher-ambient temperatures by increasing the operational ambient air temperature beyond recommended set points. While this philosophy brings about reductions in cooling costs and environmental impact, there can be downsides, including a net thermal stress on systems and their components, and occasional temperature excursions outside of normal operating ranges, which can adversely affect operation, device lifetime, and performance.